Tyrant
Tyrant (formally known as Little Tyrant) is a Tyrannosaurus Rex who appears in Dinosaur Island as well as in Dinosaur Island Revival. Tyrant is Bloodtooth and Grant's son. History Dinosaur Island ''' '''Season 3 The Hunt Little Tyrant first appeared in season 3 episode 2 alongside Grant and Nigel. Later in the episode, he is seen with Rex watching the rest of the pack hunt. Northern Drough Tyrant is seen chasing a Edmontosaurus. Alongside the rest of the pack. He is also lagging behind. Lost Tyrant is seen in background worrying about his missing brother Nigel. Reunion Tyrant is slowly growing in maturity. Giving him bigger privileges like going on walks by himself. During one of this walks he trips over a footprint. To him it's a tell tale sign that Nigel is close by. He then calls for Nigel. Nigel responds and the Tyranosaurus family has a reunion with Nigel. A Tough Journey The Tyranosaurus family is forced to migrate. Tyrant being so young has a lot more trouble with the migration. Grant knew this and hunts and kills a Leptoceratops and lets Tyrant feast. Later Tyrant gets caught in a bunch of vines while being hunted by a Charcharadontosaurus. Luckily for Tyrant Rex comes to the rescue and kills the Charcharadontosaurus. However the migration is still to much Tyrant. He collapses of heat stroke. Bloodtooth thinking that he will die leaves him. The Tyranosaurus family presses on without him. Dinosaur Island Revival Season 2 A New King Green-Claw walks around the Rock Dessert. When he runs into a feathered T-rex. This would later be revealed to be Tyrant. Season 3 A King Emerges Green-Claw is walking around when he hears Tyrant coming. He runs off. Tyrant appears with a new color and full coat of feathers. It is revealed that after he passed out from heatstroke he woke up an hour later. Walked 3 miles east and found the Oasis. He then thrived there for 55 years. Later he scares off Ripsaw the Dimetrodon. He then finds a Gorgonopsid. He decides to quickly kill it and eat it. Tyrant then walks into Red-Sail's territory. Red-Sail then charges at Tyrant. Tyrant knocks Red-Sail seemingly won the fight over Red-Sail. But Anubis then backs up Red-Sail and attacks Tyrant. The rest of the family surround Tyrant forcing him to retreat. He then runs into the T Rex pack. Family Tyrant finds out about his brother Junior. Because of this he is allowed to join the Tyranosaurus pack. Old Blood While the Scavengers and Utahraptors trie to kill the Ceratopsian herd. Tyrant and his family join in. Tyrant battles Orion eventully he knocks Orion over winning the fight. However he dose not kill him. The End of an Era All the T-rex's leave. Except for him and Sara. Tyrant takes this chance to mate with her. Dangerous Waters Sabre and Sara go into the bushes. Sabre leaves to go hunting. Tyrant goes into the bushes while Sabre is gone. The Darkest Night Tyrant and his pack battle Red-Sail. During the fight after Red-Sail injures many of the Tyranosaurus's. Tyrant grabs Red-Sail by the tail and holds him still. Giving Junior the chance to charge and knock over Red-Sail. After this Red-Sail runs off. Ice Cold Sara has laid eggs. Tyrant now could be a dad. Until Sabre catches them embracing. Sabre then attacks. Although Sabre spares Tyrant his life he kicks him out. Tyrant is now alone again. Season 4 Land of Giants (April Fools) Tyrant is quickly seen walking around when Billy the Dimension Hopper appears. Billy then quickly decides to shoot Tyrant and kills him. This episode is not canon, it is an april fools episode. Appearances Dinosaur Island * Season 3 - Episode 2: The Hunt * Season 3 - Episode 4: Northern Drought * Season 3 - Episode 6: Lost * Season 3 - Episode 7: End of an Era * Season 3 - Episode 8: Reunion * Season 3 - Episode 11: A Tough Journey Dinosaur Island Revival * Season 2 - Episode 13: A New King * Season 3 - Episode 2: A King Emerges * Season 3 - Episode 3: Family * Season 3 - Episode 6: Old Blood * Season 3 - Episode 7: The End of an Era * Season 3 - Episode 9: Dangerous Waters * Season 3 - Episode 11: The Darkest Night * Season 3 - Episode 13: Ice Cold * Season 4 - Episode 1: Land of Giants (April Fools) Character and Personality (TBA) Relations Family Tyrannosaurus Family Tree (1) (1).png * Bloodtooth (mother) * Nigel (older brother) * Rex (uncle) Grant Junior Sabre (TBA) Mathew (TBA) Sarah (TBA) Community Perspective After his supposed death in Season 3 ''of ''Dinosaur Island, many people grieved over his Tyrant's "death", more so than his uncle, Rex, who died in the same episode. Many people, including Gibson himself, thought it was strange and unfair that Rex was killed off without anyone seemingly noticing, with few comments acknowledging his death, and that Tyrant was the only "death" in the episode that even happened. Because of this, some thought Tyrant was overrated, and that Rex deserved more recognition. Still, his supposed death saddened many fans, and he was well remembered in the community. With his unexpected return in Season 3 ''of ''Dinosaur Island Revival, the character has received new interest from the community, and many are excited to see the characters future developments. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-09-16 at 8.35.06 AM.png|Young Little Tyrant Screen Shot 2018-09-16 at 8.35.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-16 at 8.37.54 AM.png|Little Tyrant unconcious Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.26.08 AM.png|Tyrant reappears 50 years after he was last seen Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.27.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.32.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.33.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.34.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.36.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.37.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.38.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.38.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.39.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.39.46 AM.png|Tyrant roars before leaving the area Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.43.26 AM.png|Tyrant eyes a Gorgonopsid, seeing it as a potential meal Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.45.36 AM.png|Tyrant bites down on the Gorgonopsid Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.46.22 AM.png|Tyrant easily kills the Gorgonopsid Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.47.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.48.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.49.14 AM.png|Tyrant finally reaches the Southern Prairie, finally venturing into the area where he would have lived in for years with his family Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.49.52 AM.png|Tyrant signal's his arrive after exiting the Salt Lake Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 10.53.46 AM.png|Tyrant ventures into the Spinosaurus Pack's territory Trivia * Tyrant was the one that found Nigel whilst he was lost. * He is Nigel's little brother. * He is Junior's Big Brother. * Tyrant first appears in both the 2nd episode of ''Season 3 ''of ''Dinosaur Island ''and in the 2nd episode of ''Season 3 ''of ''Dinosaur Island Revival. ''He is the only character to have had this pattern. *Tyrant is the largest predator that has ever lived in the oasis. *In real life, Tyrant would be dead during the events of DI Revival, because Tyrannosaurus cannot live past the age of 30. Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters Category:Characters